


drying off the seat when they gettin' up to leave

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt had known since their first time in the ring together that Elektra found fighting erotic, the smell of her arousal would grow thick in the air until there was nothing Matt could do but taste on heady on his tongue. She liked winning more than anything, some days it felt as though she liked it more than she loved him but he'd grown to live with it, how could he not when being competitive was a trait he'd never quite grown out of too?She breathed out a laugh as bodies scattered around them, it had only taken seconds to drop all the security sent to take care of them and now they laid knocked out and glowing blue in the flashing lights. It had been so long since she'd felt quite this alive, with Matt beside her looking like every one of her wet dreams and adrenaline pumping through her veins.No matter how much Matt protested, Elektra knew he loved it too. There was nothing quite like seeing him after a fight, that pretty smile all smeared with blood and those bruiser hands now aptly named. He came alive, he thrived and it was a hell of a thing to see. Elektra looked over to him and noted the heavy fall and rise of his chest, his hair a fluffed up mess and his hands clenched tightly by his sides.





	drying off the seat when they gettin' up to leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asharaofthedawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/gifts).



Matt had known since their first time in the ring together that Elektra found fighting erotic, the smell of her arousal would grow thick in the air until there was nothing Matt could do but taste on heady on his tongue. She liked winning more than anything, some days it felt as though she liked it more than she loved him but he'd grown to live with it, how could he not when being competitive was a trait he'd never quite grown out of too?

She breathed out a laugh as bodies scattered around them, it had only taken seconds to drop all the security sent to take care of them and now they laid knocked out and glowing blue in the flashing lights. It had been so long since she'd felt quite this alive, with Matt beside her looking like every one of her wet dreams come to life and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

No matter how much Matt protested, Elektra knew he loved it too. There was nothing quite like seeing him after a fight, that pretty smile all smeared with blood and those bruiser hands now aptly named. He came alive, he thrived and it was a hell of a thing to see. Elektra looked over to him and noted the heavy fall and rise of his chest, his hair a fluffed up mess and his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

Suddenly, Matt's head tilted up as though he caught scent of something. Before Elektra could question him, he snapped and struck like a snake. He was across to her in a matter of seconds, his hand tight around her wrist as he manoeuvred her over to the large glass table that sat in the middle of the room. There was no time to question him when his other hand came around the back of her thighs and lifted her up onto the table with ease, and frankly, Elektra didn't care anyway.

Matt's greedy hands pulled at Elektra's dress, desperately trying to hike it up her legs as quickly as he could. When he couldn't do it fast enough for his liking, he found the newly made rip in the slit of her dress and pulled. The fabric ripped easily, revealing more of her lean thigh and coming dangerously close to revealing the red silk panties Elektra had worn especially for Matt. They might have sworn not to have sex but neither of them had been that good at following the rules.

"You're driving me crazy," Matt mumbled against Elektra's neck as he kissed it, too guilty to actually kiss her on the lips. He knew this was wrong in every way something could be wrong, that he was doing exactly what Elektra wanted in falling back under her spell but he didn't care. No one else made him feel like this, completely alive and almost frothing at the mouth with want. He shoved a hand between her thighs and pressed two fingers onto her clit over the wet material of her panties, unable to stop himself from grinning as she purred.

"You can do better than that." Elektra dragged her fingertips through Matt's hair, digging her nails into his scalp as his fingers slipped down into her panties. They'd done this too many times for him not to know what she liked, rubbing over her clit in tight circles that verged on being too hard. That line between pain and pleasure, Elektra danced across it like it was her damn job and loved every second. "Come on, just like old times?"

Matt thought back to the time in college where Elektra tied him to her bed and left him there for hours, completely naked and rock hard. She'd only return to straddle her face and let him eat her out, riding his face until she came and left him alone once more, dripping precum down his cock and his mouth flushed and wet with her juices. When he came without being touched, Elektra still squatting over his face and his mouth wrapped around her clit, well then it was just obvious that he fucking loved eating girls out.  
  
Pressing a bite against her neck, Matt pushed his fingers lower through her cunt until he reached her hole, then slipped two fingers inside with ease. Elektra groaned, all high and breathy and destroying his sense of sanity, he fucked her slowly and pressed the heel of his palm against her clit, rubbing against it with each thrust of his fingers. There was nothing he wanted more than to get between her thighs and finally taste her again for the first time in years, he just needed to hear her beg for it first. Then, at least he had an excuse.

Elektra dug her nails harder into Matt's scalp as her other hand travelled down his back, scratching him over the material of his blazer. She'd never forgotten how his fingers felt inside of her, in fact, it had remained a popular visitor in many of her fantasies but those had nothing on the real thing. His fingers were long and nimble, they fit inside her pussy perfectly as though that were where they were meant to be always.

While his fingers were more than enough, Elektra knew what she really wanted. She'd dreamt about that mouth for years, woke up wet and aching after dreams of his tongue inside of her and there was no point in waiting. Her pride was high but she had no problems giving some to fuel Matt's ego, plus she knew he wanted this as much as her.

Elektra slipped the hand that had been scratching down Matt's back down to instead gently grab at the hand down her panties. Slowly, she guided his fingers out of her despite aching at the loss and brought them up to his mouth. Matt's tongue darted out to lick across his lips, his cheeks flushed pink and eyes dark and hazy behind his rose-tinted glasses. Ignoring the voice in his head telling him to back off, Matt licked Elektra clean from his own fingers, sweet and warm like honey whiskey across his taste buds.

"Just one taste." Elektra spread her legs a little wider as watched Matt suck his fingers clean, the ache growing low in her stomach without him even touching her. She almost reached out to remove his glasses but stopped herself as her hands twitched, somehow knowing it would be a step too far. Instead, she reached down and pulled her panties to the side and gave a small smile at the part in Matt's now empty mouth. "I won't tell."

There were people laid all around them and yet Matt didn't care, he'd know when any of them started to stir after all. Without a second thought, he dropped down onto his knees in front of Elektra and pulled her closer to the edge of the table, closer to his mouth. His fingers brushed against Elektra's as he took over holding her panties out of the way and after that, he licked her up from her hole to her clit.

It had been too long, that she knew for certain. Elektra cradled Matt's head with care as he licked and sucked at her with messy abandon, groaning deep against her. His free hand soon found its way to her thigh, digging into the meat of it hard enough that bruises could be left— she hoped there would be, at least she'd have them as a brief reminder of what it felt like to have Matt's hands on her again. Elektra closed her eyes as Matt pressed a kiss to her clit, his nose brushing against the soft, dark pubic hair decorating her pussy and she moaned once more.

There were plenty of reasons Matt liked going down on women but the main one was how soaked in them he became, not specifically literally but that certainly wasn't a bad thing at all. His senses became completely encompassed by them, everything he smelt or tasted or heard, it was all them, there was simply nothing else like it. He'd never actually went down on anyone before Elektra, something about college left any girl he actually managed to get into his bed feeling awkward about having his face down there, even with his lack of sight. Elektra though? She welcomed it and thank God she had.

Matt pulled Elektra's legs open wider, leaving her spread out for his tongue. They didn't have much time so while he wanted to spend an eternity relearning details he'd perhaps forgotten over time, his main goal was just to get her to come. The ache in his groin had not been forgotten, being knelt in front of Elektra again after so long felt like coming home and it had left him hard and throbbing through his suit pants. He kissed across her lips before running his tongue across her hole, gaping slightly from his fingers.

He moaned into her cunt as Elektra pulled at his hair, harsh tugs indicating to him where she wanted him most. It's funny how mere hours ago he had been so frustrated at the thought of her telling him what to do once more, being in the same room felt like a curse and here he was now lapping at her clit, flicking the tip of his tongue around it softly at first until another sharp pull at his hair came.

Elektra hissed low from her throat as Matt's hand left her thigh and instead aided in the attention on her clit, slotting his thumb just below the hood and rubbing hard enough to have her jolt sharply against his face. She pressed him even closer to her pussy with her tight hold on the roots of his hair, pressing his nose against her and still there were no complaints, merely the occasional grunt or groan vibrating through her.

"Such a good boy, Matthew," Elektra purred and Matt licked her more purposefully, pushing his two fingers back inside of her and curling them upwards with each forward stroke. His face was a mess, wet with his own spit and Elektra's juices and he continued to lick at her clit, rolling it against his tongue and barely scratching his teeth against it to get her to shiver. Matt knew when he'd found that sweet spot inside of Elektra when her moan got caught in her throat, her heart appeared to skip a beat and her thighs once spread wide open came and tightened around his head.

Somewhere a few floors down, Matt caught the sound of footsteps making their way up the staircase. Still, he didn't let up the assault on Elektra's clit and continued to thrust into her, her pussy clinging to his fingers with each slick pull back from her body and Matt wished more than anything that it could be his cock, tucked inside her all warm and wet and tight. He let Elektra grind against his open mouth, getting whatever friction she finally needed to come.

She clenched tight around the fingers fucking her through her orgasm, curling up and pressing again the sweet spot leaving her a moaning mess. Matt's lips remained around Elektra's swollen clit until she slumped and even then, he couldn't resist pressing a last kiss to it before her thighs loosened around his head and he fell back on his knees as well, gasping for air.

A door opened down the corridor and this time Elektra heard it too, even though both their heavy breaths. She pulled her panties back to cover herself and the dress too, the slit still dangerously high but nothing she couldn't work with for the time being. As she quickly cleaned herself up, she took in the sight of Matt knelt before her, his mouth red and wet, his hair even more of a mess than before. A glance down revealed the tent growing in his pants, another reason for the dark flush across his pretty face she supposed.

Elektra waited for Matt to get up before she did, brushing her hand across his cock as she walked by and to the door leading to the corridor. The smallest touch had a shiver running through Matt's body, the guilt of what he had just done too bubbling up in his stomach along with the arousal tight in his pants, it all wasn't really the perfect space to be in before carrying out an infiltration mission.

Then again, had he or Elektra ever done anything by the books? Matt swallowed, wiped his mouth clean on the sleeve of his blazer before following after Elektra, leaving what had happened in that room, never to be spoken of again.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a girl just needs to write a fic about matt murdock eating pussy, you feel me. this fic is a gift for julia who keeps my thirst for mattelektra quenched, love you girl!!
> 
> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
